Unshaken
by 0McGee
Summary: Merchants Alexandria and her brother Gupta travel to a distant empire to initiate trade but they lose their merchandise on the journey. The Sultan, angered by their failure holds Alexandria as collateral until Gupta can return with the goods. with war brewing on the horizon and a dangerous secret to keep, Alexandria's stay in this foreign land is anything but a vacation. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I have been working on stories involving this OC for a while now, but I love the Omegaverse so I chose to work on this one first.

10 years ago

"Search for any survivors!" Cried the captain from his spot at the helm as he steered the boat through the burning wreckage.

The young boy clung to the merchant ship's railing, eyes stinging from the smoke as he inspected the carnage for life. What was left of the ship they had stumbled upon was mostly engulfed in flames, billowing black smoke into the cloudless blue sky and obscuring Gupta's vision. The crackling of the fire filled the silence as the crew seemed to collectively hold its breath.

A glimmer of white caught Gupta's attention and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the small body the tattered robes clung to. A little girl dirty with blood and soot clung limply to a piece of the destroyed ship.

Turning, Gupta ran across the ship's deck and up the stairs to where his father stood stoically at the wheel. He tugged frantically at his father's robes. After getting the older Beta's attention he pointed towards his discovery. "There is a girl in the water!"

The captain handed the wheel off to his second and quickly followed after his son to the railing, following the boy's eyes to the little body adrift in the sea. In a moment the man had leapt over the railing and was swimming towards the wreckage. Grasping the wooden plank the girl lay on, he began dragging in back towards the ship.

Gupta watched from the sidelines as the crew helped lift the prone figure onto the deck. The captain's drenched form bent over the girl, checking for any signs of life. Gupta inched forward until he stood over the girl and then gasped as stormy grey eyes snapped open to meet his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alexandria couldn't hear anything above the sound of her own pounding heartbeat and uneven breathing. She clenched sweaty palms into tight fists to hide the trembling that wracked her body. To say she was terrified was an understatement.

She stared dutifully ahead at the large and ornate double doors before her. A detached part of her noting that they were beautiful. In fact the entire palace was magnificent, full of exotic tapestries, art and the finest furniture. She would have taken more time to examine the marvelous architecture and wall moldings if it weren't for the armed guards escorting her brother and herself.

Alexandria jumped as a hand gripped her own. She turned to her brother, meeting his hazel-green eyes. She saw her own fear reflected in their depths.

"You need to calm yourself sister," Gupta whispered to her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I will handle this."

Alexandria forced a weak smile. Her brother was right. She needed to keep her scent under control. She was about to enter a room full of Alphas who could _literally_ smell fear. She brought her free hand up to clench the medallion around her neck for some semblance of reassurance.

Her smile quickly fell as the heavy doors before them opened wide. Her eyes widened. This room was by far the most grandiose one she had seen yet. A long, red carpet spanned the length of the room, from door to throne. Either side was lined with members of the court dressed in elegant robes, all of whom turned to stare at them as the doors swung open. Tall, stained glass windows left beautiful patterns of color upon the floor.

She was quickly pulled from her reverie as a guard gave them both a harsh shove forward, dislodging their joined hands. Gupta started forward into the room, his neutral expression at odds with the fear spiky his usually neutral scent. Alexandria quickly followed his lead, head bowed submissively and sweaty hands clenched behind her back.

She had been so caught up in the sights that she just now noticed the scents, and the sheer number of alpha scents that bombarded her senses left her trembling. She had never been surrounded by so many in her life.

She bumped into her brother, not realizing that he had already stopped, and raised her head to look upon the face of their captor.

_Wow_…was all she could think as she felt her cheeks warming. Even while unable to see his eyes due to the mask he wore she could tell that he was devilishly handsome. Short brown hair and stubble framed a strong, square jaw. Layers of expensive robes framed wide shoulders and a muscular frame. The sultan lounged on his throne, head in hand as he stared at them disdainfully.

The room was silent, waiting for the sultan to speak.

"You failed to bring me what I asked." The deep voice filled the room, containing so much authority that Alexandria flinched and quickly lowered her gaze. Her hand clenched her medallion tight enough to leave marks on her palm as she tried to contain herself.

"Your highness," Gupta began quietly. "You have my humblest apologies. Our ship was attacked by pirates and-"

"I did not ask for excuses!" He shouted, leaning forward in his throne threateningly. His aggressive scent crackling through the air and sending everyone present backing up a few steps to escape his furry. "I graciously opened the way for trade between our countries and this is how you repay me? With failure? I should have you all _banished_!"

Both Alexandria and Gupta stiffened in shock. They couldn't be banished. Their family was to be the trailblazer of the merchants, leading the way into this previously closed off foreign land. This contract was worth their weight in gold!

"Please, your Highness!" Gupta pleaded. "I can bring you everything you desire, I just need more time!"

The sultan silently contemplated them for several tense moments before a wicked grin broke out across his face. For some reason this left Alexandria more uneasy than his yelling. "Fine, I will give you another chance." The sibling's sigh of relief was quickly cut short by his next words. "And to ensure you do not fail me again I will keep the girl until you return with what I requested."

Alexandria's breathing stopped. Her head whipped up to look between the smirking sultan and her shocked brother.

"W-what?" Gupta stuttered, disbelieving.

"Guards!" The sultan called out. Immediately two guards stepped forward to grasp Alexandria's arms tightly and began to lead her away. She snapped out of her stupor, frantically trying to fight her way out of the guards grasp.

"Gupta!" She cried out hysterically, reaching for her brother. The grip on her arms tightened painfully as they dragged her away. "No!" She screamed.

The look of complete helplessness adorning her brother's face was the last thing she saw before she was led out of the throne room.


End file.
